


for you34

by Peigonisgood



Category: AAA - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood





	for you34

“睡吧，”邵明音要转身，“太迟了，睡吧。”  
梁真反问：“你睡得着吗？”  
邵明音不言，答案不言而喻。但梁真看着这样的邵明音，怎么看怎么喜欢，也不知道怎么想的，他就往下挪钻到被窝里头了，邵明音并不知道梁真想干什么，直到内裤被扒开。

当独属于口腔的温度包裹住那里，邵明音觉得自己头皮都发麻了。

他拒绝过的，他刚开始一直在说拒绝的话，他也不知道是什么时候陷进去的。他也会抓梁真的头发，和自己的不一样，梁真的头发更长，也更硬，就像他这个人，骨子里有种蛮野的劲儿，就像他的名字，是真实的真。

梁真把被子全掀开了，他要邵明音看清楚了，这种沉溺的快感是谁给的。他会抓住邵明音的手，右手，十指交握后他能感受到邵明音身子是抖的，尤其是射出来那一刻，明明是平躺着，邵明音会绷着腰挺胸，腿也不受控制的弓起又放平。而当梁真并没有因为邵明音的情动而起身，而是继续吮吸的时候，在延长的高潮中，除了再也抑制不住的呻吟和闷哼，邵明音求救般的一直叫梁真的名字。


End file.
